


"He was just a little Boy"

by MelinaMX



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Shane Madej, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinaMX/pseuds/MelinaMX
Summary: ''So tell me Mr. Detective, where are we?" Ryans eyes lit up as he looked at him.''Bear yourself, even though you probably have never heard of this place.We are at the Heimlich-House''And with that, everything Shane felt that moment, disappeared. He was numb.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 20





	"He was just a little Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Shane Fanfic. I tried to create one, that is not only "Oh btw Ryan, I'm a Demon" but has more background. I want it sad.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. I'm trying my best, but if you find mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Beta read only for spelling, the grammar is probably messed up, sorry for that.  
> The story itself is already made up and written, but there is always room for more, so feel free to add your thoughts.  
> Also, always remember, this is a work of fiction, please pay respect to real Shane and Ryan.  
> The Characters in this story belong to themselves.

Another month, another episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Actually, it was the last episode of the series Buzzfeed Supernatural: _Are Ghosts real?_

Shane was a bit more into this episode as Ryan told him several times that this episode would be different from the rest. He wanted the last episode to be something special and surprising for the audience. Actually, he even put effort into surprising _Shane_ , as he was supposedly to hear the story only when they arrived at the scene. Ryan had planned to tell him the story as they were walking through the house. Also, Ryan wanted this episode to be _just_ them. So no additional crew. This _surely_ would be the end for Ryan, Shane thought. He doesn't know, what must have ridden Ryan to bring up that idea, but he is sure that Ryan will not make such a decision again.

Well, back to business, Shane thought, zipping up his bags, leaving his flat and going to the van outside, where Ryan was already waiting. Apparently he had been waiting for so long, that he had lost himself in a mobile game and didn't really notice Shane at first. Only when the car door slammed shut, Ryan flinched and looked up.

''Let's go!" Shane states and makes himself comfortable in the passenger seat. ''Surely you are the one pressing now'' Ryan teases, as he starts the engine. Shane laughs at Ryans annoyance. '"Dude, I'm so hyped about this. I can't wait to tell you everything about the house'' Ryan tells Shane, for approximately the 10th time. ''Yeah, I think I can tell that by now'' Shane sighs and bears himself for a 4 hour car ride with an impatient Ryan behind the steering wheel. ''If you dont flinch at at least one thing this episode Shane, i will be so dissapointed'' Ryan confesses but has a smile on his lips. ''What makes you so excited about this one?'' Shane frowned with genuine curiosity. ''There was so little information about this place because it has not been discovered by many. I put so much work into finding out what could have happened and why, and I want to find out what happened at that house. All the other cases were obvious, you knew what happened and why said place is haunted, but this is like a riddle Shane, something that is still kind of untouched. Maybe we have a better chance at communicating with the spirits if they are not annoyed yet. I dont know, it just feels like there is more to that house compared to the others'' he explained, ''If you are going to blast them with words like you do now, they are probably gonna be overwhelmed the moment you step in.'' Shane joked, followed by a ''Shut up, Shane'' from Ryan. ''Alright, I'm just gonna enter my own world of spirits right now. Maybe they will give me an answer there'' Shane was already snoozing off. ''Yeah, sure, big guy.." Ryan mumbled, his eyes focusing on the upcoming highway.

//

Shane awoke to the car suddenly stopping. He rubbed his eyes, stretching. At least he tried. Stretching in a car being 6'4 is not the most manageable thing to do. He grumbled, looked at Ryan, who was already collecting his things. ''So tell me Mr. Detective, where are we?" Ryans eyes lit up as he looked at him. ''Bear yourself, even though you probably have never heard of this place. We are at the Heimlich-House''

_**And with that, everything Shane felt that moment, disappeared. He was numb.** _


End file.
